Play Dead
by Sammi-Lee
Summary: My fixup for episode 3.03. Introducing new characters and discovering the past of one of the team. Abby/Connor. Nick/Jenny. On Hold. Hoping to finish it soon!
1. Chapter 1, 'I'm going back in'

Hiya, I'm in the process of finishing this story but it could take a while. These current updates are just updating the original story.

Sammi xxxx

Disclaimer - I do not own Primeval or any of its characters.

Summary - Working Title. My fixup for episode 3.03. Introducing new characters and discovering the past of one of the team. Abby/Connor. Maybe Nick/Jenny.

**Chapter 1 – "I'm going back in."**

"I'm going back in."

Nick's words made Jenny's blood run cold. He was about to run back towards Helen who had already tried to kill them all once today.

"Why?"

Her question was simple. Easy to answer on the most part.

"I have to."

Jenny realised it then. When Nick cared about someone, he would care about them for the rest of his life; even if they turned evil. She cared about Nick, more than she should, and she had always hoped that one day he would care about her in such a way that he would never stop.

Nick turned towards the burning remains of the ARC. "I have to." He repeated again, starting towards the entrance.

"Wait!"

The cry rang out across the car park, its source coming from behind the bins. Two heads peeked round the edge and glanced at the group of people. Instantly every gun in sight was trained on them and the smallest of the pair dived behind the bin again.

"It's alright," Nick explained to the soldiers, "put the guns down, these two are with me."

At the sound of Nick's voice the smallest head reappeared and, seeing that the guns were no longer pointed at them, was quickly followed by a small body as she ran across to Nick and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're alright," she squealed.

Nick picked the little girl up to give her a hug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We thought we were too late. We only just worked out what she was up to. I couldn't get us here any earlier. She was planning to shoot you," a girl of about fourteen stepped out from behind the bins, her voice cracking.

The older girl walked over to Nick who was being hugged so tightly by the smaller girl, he was struggling to breath.

"Maddie, let Nick breath sweetie."

The little girl released her grip on Nick and he lowered her to the floor. She turned to the older girl, a smile on her face.

"He's alive Mia. We're not too late," there was a look of relief on Maddie's face as she said this.

Mia watched smiling as Maddie started to dance in circles around Nick. Maddie seemed happier than she had a long while but Mia couldn't help than notice that Nick kept glancing towards the smoke filled entrance to the ARC.

"I'm coming in too."

Maddie turned to Mia and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll come up with something. Maybe I could send her to the Ice Age or something."

"Don't hurt her," Maddie whispered loud enough for only Mia and Nick. "I hate her but she's still my mummy."

"I know Princess. But some things have to be done." Mia bent down to give Maddie a hug before heading towards the door to the ARC, Nick joining her after talking to Jenny.

Without hesitation Mia strode into the ARC, stopping just inside the door to call back to Lester; asking him to look after Maddie; before she continued on her way, Nick running to catch up.

"I hope they're okay," Maddie whispered quietly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2, 'Play Dead'

**Chapter 2 – Play Dead**

Smoke filled the room they stepped into. Nick stepped over one of Helen's clones that lay dead on the floor.

"They're not afraid of death. I'm not even sure if they know what it is." Mia explained to Nick quietly as they climbed through the rubble.

They reached the door to one of the labs; inside lay Helen, unconscious on the floor.

"Help her. Just remember, play dead." With those words Mia stepped backwards into the shadows and watched as Nick stepped towards Helen.

'Play dead' the words echoed round Nick's head. What could she mean by that.

"So, who are you then?" Abby asked the little girl who was currently glaring at Lester.

"I'm not allowed to say," She said still glaring at Lester.

"Why not?"

"He won't let me!" at this she turned towards Abby and pointed at Lester.

"You know who she is?" this question was directed at Lester.

"They're friends of Nick's. They keep popping into the ARC," that was all the information he gave them.

"But who are they?" Jenny asked him.

"You explain," Lester looked at the little girl and a smile crossed her face.

"My name is Maddie. I'm nine years old. Mia looks after me." Maddie was rattling off information at an alarming speed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Maddie. Where do guys live?"

"Oh, you know. The Permian Era. We have a pet lizard."

Everybody just stared at her.

Nick found the artefact that Helen had shown him. He wrapped his jacket around it and hid it out of Helen's sight.

He called her name and Helen began to stir. She seemed surprised to see Nick there.

"Get yourself out of here Helen," was all he said before he began to walk away.

"Where's the artefact?" she asked him.

"I don't know, wherever you left it," Nick keep walking. He reached the corridor but turned around when he heard the click of a gun.

Helen stood facing him, a gun pointed at his head, a sad look in her eye. "I can't let you go." She fired the gun and Nick was thrown to the floor. Surprisingly he felt no pain where the bullet should have hit. The shock that Helen had actually tried to shoot him kept him from getting up. Instead Mia's words floated back into his head so he laid back and closed his eyes. He heard Helen's footsteps coming towards him then retreating.

Mia ran over to Nick as soon as it was safe. She helped him to his feet and took in the shocked look on his face.

"I think you're in shock," was all she said as she steered him back through the ARC towards the car park.

The silence was broken by a gunshot, the sound echoing round the car park.

Abby stepped back towards Connor who reached for her hand. This went unnoticed as all eyes were now on the ARC. Minutes passed and nothing changed. No-one came out of the ARC and no sounds were heard.

Abby's grip on Connor's hand tightened and he glanced down to meet her eyes.

"They've been gone too long," Jenny's voice was almost a whisper and Maddie whimpered.

Connor glanced at Abby once more and, after receiving a nod, he let go of her hand, stepping towards the ARC.

"Does anyone know how to treat shock?" the sound of that voice had Maddie leaping into the air with joy. She ran over to Lester and gave him a hug. Connor ran forward to help Mia steer Nick out of the ARC.

Mia laughed when she saw Maddie hugging Lester fiercely; he looked almost terrified of her. "I can see the headlines now," she managed to gasp between giggles, "'Lester grows heart thanks to 9 year old girl.'"

This set other people off laughing, even managing to get through to Nick who was now coming out of the shock on his own.

Abby was the first to grow serious again. "What happened? We heard a gunshot."

"Helen shot me, well tried to. She must have missed," Nick's answer was kind of what everyone was expecting so it wasn't much of a surprise, except to Maddie who looked rather frightened.

"Why did she shoot you?" Maddie finally let go of Lester and walked over to Nick.

"I guess she just doesn't like me anymore."

"But, why?" Maddie understood a lot of things a nine year old wouldn't usually but this was one thing that always puzzled her.

"We . . . fell out. A long time ago. I guess she hasn't got over it."

"Oh," Maddie seemed satisfied with this answer. She began to rub her eyes tiredly. "How come she missed? She never misses."

"I guess I was just lucky," Nick watched as Maddie climbed on Mia's back and started to fall asleep. "I guess it was just luck."


	3. Chapter 3, 'What if it was You'

**Chapter 3 – 'What if it was you?'**

Maddie was currently stretched out asleep across the back seats of one of the trucks while Lester talked to Captain Becker about security. Jenny had escorted Nick over to the medic and was refusing to let him do anything until she was sure he was okay. Sarah and Mia were inspecting the artefact that Nick had 'stolen' from Helen which left Abby and Connor on their own.

"I thought he was dead," Connor's voice broke the silence that had overcome the pair of them.

"Me too," was Abby's short reply.

"There would have only been two of us left. That were there from the start, I mean."

"What if that had been you," Abby's voice was unusually quiet and Connor almost didn't hear her over the other noises in the car park. They had moved to sit on the ground behind one of the trucks, out of the way, but the noise still reached them.

"What do you mean?" Connor's voice was equally quiet.

"What if it had been you that Helen shot? What if she hadn't missed?" Abby brought her eyes up to meet Connor's and he was heartbroken to see they were filled with tears.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily," Connor reached his arm around Abby's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Take a lot more than Helen to keep me away from you."

This brought a small smile to Abby's face and, much to Connor's surprise, she snuggled closer to Connor and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that," was all she said closing her eyes; just sitting there for a while now they had a quiet moment in their busy lives.

Connor chuckled, tightening his arm around Abby's shoulders. He dropped a quick kiss on to the top of her head and then rested his head there. Connor felt Abby's breath even out as all the adrenaline from the day's events wore off and they both had a chance to relax.

"What's going to happen now?" Abby didn't move from her position as she spoke; simply waiting for a reply.

"I guess we'll build a new ARC . . . and a new detector," at this Connor lifted his head and groaned.

Abby giggled and looked up into Connor's eyes, yawning.

"You tired?" Abby nodded at Connor's question so he climbed to his feet, pulling Abby with him, "Come on. Let's see if Cutter will let us go yet." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he took her hand and led her towards Cutter and the others. "Let's go Home."


	4. Chapter 4, 'My bedroom just went boom'

**Chapter 4 – 'My Bedroom just went Boom'**

"Right then Mia, any ideas what that thing is," Nick had been fully checked over by the medic and given a full bill of health.

"It has something to do with the anomalys," Mia told him. "Apart from that, I have no idea."

"Don't sound too pleased," Lester's voice rang out as he suddenly appeared behind Mia.

Mia jumped, turning around, "Don't do that. If it's any consolation, I don't think Helen knows either."

"Well I suppose that helps a little bit. But I expect you to find out what it does." At this Lester turned on his heel and headed off towards his car. "You all have the rest of the week off unless there's an emergency so I'll see you all next week." With this said Lester climbed into his car and, stopping only to sign out (the only little security left), he drove away.

"Does that mean I have a week to work out what it is? Or a week before I have to _start_ working out what it is?" Mia asked the remaining people confused as to Lester's instructions.

"I think we should all just have a week off, even from research," Nick's answer surprised most people as he was usually the first to get stuck into research.

"Right then, I'm off home." Sarah jumped at the chance for a week on work.

Mia giggled, "You learn quick." She waved at Sarah as she climbed into one of the waiting trucks, the one that didn't have Maddie in, and drove away.

"What about the anomalys? We now have no detector. Something could come through and cause havoc." Jenny spoke up.

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem. Unless . . . ?" Nick was now speaking to Mia.

"I can help but that would mean I have to stay in the present. It means I can't go back to the Permian Era until everything's sorted out and in case you haven't noticed, my bedroom just went boom." Mia seemed agitated and Nick picked up on this immediately.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Where are you lot gonna work from now?" Mia changed the subject not wanting to talk about herself.

"Right now my main problem is sorting out the press. How on earth do I explain that an 'ordinary' office block exploded?" Jenny asked the group hoping for ideas.

"A gas leak," Jenny turned to see Maddie climbing out of the truck, where she had been sleeping.

"Good one," Jenny told the little girl, "How old did you say you are?"

"Nine," Maddie answered.

"You alright? You usually sleep for a lot longer than that." Mia was immediately worried.

"I had a bad dream. About my mummy." Maddie rubbed her eyes.

"Come here princess," Maddie ran over to Mia and snuggled into her arms.

"We gotta find somewhere to stay, alright." Maddie nodded and ran to fetch her backpack which had been left behind the bins they had hidden behind.

"You guys could stay with me, I suppose. I have a spare room." Jenny suddenly found herself on the receiving end of one of Maddie's hugs, finding she was stronger than she looks.

"You sure?" Mia asked her, "It's just until you guys can sort out the anomalys on your own. We won't get in the way."

"Yeah, come on. Nick will have to give us a lift though. He picked me up this morning and there's only one truck." Jenny smiled at the two girls as they climbed into the back of the truck.

"Can I choose the music?"

A happy banter broke out between the four of them and Jenny felt like, for the first time, she was a part of a family.


	5. Chapter 5, 'Home' part 1 'Abby,Connor'

**Chapter 5 – 'Home' part 1 (Abby/Connor)**

It had started to rain during the journey home; coming down in large drops leaving everything dripping wet. It took Abby and Connor a mere minute to run from the car to the door of the flat yet they still ended up soaked.

It felt good to shut the door on the outside world; leave the horrible events of the day behind and go back to everyday things; like running out of milk and Connor eating all the cheese.

Not everything was the same of course; they now had two new flatmates who still needed names. Nothing was said as they entered the flat, nothing needed to be said, and the two diictodons found themselves left in their cage by the door as their new owners headed to their separate rooms to change into dry clothes.

By the time Abby had changed Connor was back by the door watching the two diictodons roll around and over each other in their cage.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Connor asked her when she joined him by the cage.

"Well they can't stay in there much longer," Abby hadn't actually thought about where to keep them, just agreed to keep them so they didn't have to stay at the ARC.

"What if they try and burrow into the floor?" Connor asked.

"Is that likely?" Abby answered with a question.

"Could be. They were burrowers. Then again they're more likely to burrow into the sofa." Connor explained.

"Let them out then," Abby watched as Connor released them from the cage and they started to investigate their new surroundings. "We really need to come up with some names for them."

"Not now, later. Right now let's just relax. See if there's something good on TV. Hmm." Connor steered Abby towards the sofa. "You find something good to watch and I'll make us a cup of tea." Connor disappeared into the kitchen before Abby could say anything so she did as he suggested and turned on the TV.

"Here," Connor handed her a mug of tea and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" Abby was getting slightly suspicious about Connor's behaviour.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Connor looked at her questioningly.

"You made me a cup of tea _and_ you're letting me choose what to watch." Abby watched Connor carefully as he thought about his answer.

"It's been a long day, everything that's happened, I'm just being nice," Connor's words brought a smile to Abby's face.

"Thanks," Abby smiled again. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

Abby and Connor both curled up on the sofa, one at each end, to watch the only movie they could find that had nothing to do with anything sci-fi or guns.

About half way through the movie Abby moved across the sofa so she was curled up against Connor. Connor moved his arm so it lay around her shoulders and she snuggled into his embrace once again.

It was late by the time the movie finished and Abby had fallen asleep against Connor.

"Abby," Connor didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but he had to get up. He got no response so he tried again, louder. When he still received no response and knowing that her back would ache in the morning if he left her on the sofa, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

The movement roused her slightly and she reached out wildly, unsure of what was happening. Connor calmed her and explained what he was doing but Abby fell back asleep before he had finished talking. He managed to pull back the covers with one hand and laid her down gently, removing her slippers and tucking the covers around her.

Before he left Connor dropped a soft kiss on to Abby forehead. Abby sighed in her sleep and Connor smiled, backing out of the room.

"Good night, sweet dreams," was all he whispered before he left Abby's room, shutting the door behind him and heading for his own room.


	6. Chapter 6, 'Home' part 2 'Jenny,Nick'

**Chapter 6 – 'Home' part 2 'Jenny/Nick'**

In the end, Maddie had been the one to choose the music. Not that it had mattered as the little girl soon fell asleep again once the truck was moving.

The journey to Jenny's house was quiet; the only sounds the odd snore that was let out by Maddie as she slept.

When they arrived Mia woke Maddie up and Jenny led them upstairs to her spare bedroom.

"You guys can stay in here," Jenny led the two girls into a cream room with a single bed and a pull out sofa.

"Bagsie the bed," Maddie immediately jumped onto the bed and dived under the covers.

"There's more covers inside the wardrobe," Jenny pointed the wardrobe out to Mia then asked, "You guys hungry?"

"No thanks, we ate just before we found you guys. I think we just wanna go to bed," Mia answered.

"Alright, if you need anything just come find me. Good night," Jenny left the two girls in the room and headed downstairs where Nick was still waiting. "You wanna stay for a bit," she asked him.

"If you like," was Nick's reply.

"Okay," she led him through to the lounge and they both sat down on the sofa. "How long have you known those two?" she asked him curiously once they were seated.

"I've known Mia almost two years now," Nick told her, "She came through one of the earlier anomalys we found. Lucky I was the only one there."

"What about Maddie?" Jenny asked.

"Mia started looking after her a year ago. She was only eight," Nick explained.

"Where are their families?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Neither of them like to talk about their families. I guess it reminds them too much of home, be it bad or good," Nick stopped his explanation as Jenny yawned, "listen you're tired. I should go." Nick stood up then helped Jenny to her feet.

She walked him to the door then asked him, "you wanna come round tomorrow? We could take the girls out or something. I get the feeling they don't go out much."

"Yeah, it's a date," Nick said in a teasing voice.

Jenny blushed, glancing away from Nick. "I think I'd like that."

"Night Jenny," Nick leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he stepped out of the door towards the truck.

Jenny watched him go then closed the door heading upstairs. She stopped to check on the two girls and found they were both sleeping peacefully. Heading to her own room Jenny almost couldn't wait for the day to end; for everything that had happened to disappear and be replaced by the happy thought of seeing Nick again the next day. With thoughts of Nick in her mind she headed to bed, waiting for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7, 'Plan a Day Out'

**Chapter 7 – 'Plan a Day Out'**

Abby was woken the next morning by Connor coming in to tell her that Cutter had called. Abby immediately sat upright in bed with an alarmed look on her face.

"There's an anomaly?" she asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that," Connor assured her. Abby visibly relaxed so Connor continued, "He just called to ask if we wanted to meet up with them and go out somewhere. They want to take Mia and Maddie out for the day and wondered if we wanted to come."

"Out where?" Abby asked Connor.

"No idea. Forgot to ask. Sorry," Connor realised that this may have been useful information, "I'll ring Cutter back and ask him."

"Tell him we'll go," Abby called after Connor as he left her room to find his phone.

"Alright," Connor replied before he picked up his phone and called Cutter.

"That's great, we'll meet you there," Nick pressed the 'end call' button on his phone and turned to face Jenny, "Abby and Connor are going to meet us there, but Sarah's gone to see her family so she's not coming."

"You still haven't told me where we're going yet," Jenny said to him. "You gonna tell me?"

"Nope," Nick smiled at Jenny making her blush.

He had arrived at her house that morning with plans for the whole team to go for a day out, on ARC expenses as well. Jenny had been hoping for some time alone with Nick but then she realised she would never have gotten that anyway with the two girls around so she was kind of glad that Abby and Connor were coming.

"Are the girls ready yet?" Nick asked her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I'll go check," Jenny ran up the stairs and headed for the spare room where the two girls were staying. She knocked on the door, before sticking her head round and asking, "Mia, Maddie. You two ready?"

Jenny found both girls sat on the bed with Mia just finishing Maddie's hair. Jenny had given the girls some clothes that had belonged to her niece, who she hadn't seen since she had joined the ARC.

"Almost, just give us a minute," Mia tied the last bobble on Maddie's plaits and climbed off the bed. "There, all done. Now we're ready." Mia turned to Jenny who had now come into the bedroom. "Where are we going?"

"No idea, ask Nick." Jenny answered as she picked Maddie up off the bed. "Come on, Princess. Let's go see where Nick has planned to take us today."

"Cool," Maddie said as Jenny carried her down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8, 'Day Out'

**Chapter 8 – 'Day Out'**

"Are we there yet?" Maddie asked from the back seat of the truck.

" Not yet," was Nick's reply.

"How about now?" the little girl asked again.

"Nope," Nick replied once again.

"Now?" Maddie asked.

"Are you gonna keep asking me that?" Nick replied with a question.

"Where's there?" Maddie changed her question.

"Wait and see," Nick answered.

"Here we are, Thorpe Park," Nick announced as he pulled into the car park.

"Wow," Mia said. Maddie for once was speechless.

"Yeah. Wow, I managed to shut Maddie up." Nick chuckled as he noticed that neither girl had noticed.

"Nick, I'm impressed. How on earth did you think to bring us here?" Jenny asked Nick.

"I remember Maddie once telling me about an advert she saw on TV once when they stayed in the ARC. I figured they'd love it here," Nick said softly.

Jenny glanced at the two girls in the back on the truck, "They will," she agreed.

Nick had bought the tickets the day before, so it didn't take them long before they were inside the park. Abby and Connor had met them at the gates and now all six of them were stood inside the entrance staring at the map.

"Right, Connor I've no doubt that you are going to drag as many of us as possible on all the big rides so me and Jenny are going to take Maddie on the littler and _calmer_ rides," Nick explained.

"What about Mia?" Connor asked.

"Can I go with Connor and Abby?" Mia asked Nick, "Please, I wanna go on the big rollercoaster, please?"

"Sure," Nick smiled at the excitement on Mia's face. "We'll meet up for lunch in 3 hours alright," Nick received nods all round, "Go."

Connor immediately grabbed Abby's arm and started pulling her towards the nearest rollercoaster with Mia a mere second behind.

Jenny turned to Maddie, "Right then, where do you wanna go?"

A thoughtful look crossed Maddie's face, "That way," she pointed then grabbed both Jenny and Nick's hands and started to walk where she wanted to go.

"Connor, I'm not so sure of this," Abby pulled on Connor's arm so he stopped and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Connor looked at Abby with a strange look on his face.

"I'm not too good with rollercoasters. I'm always scared they're gonna crash," she whispered.

"Abby, there's a 1 in 300 _million_ chance of this thing crashing, we'll be fine," Abby still didn't seem convinced at Connor's words so he whispered in her ear, "I'll even hold your hand if you like."

Abby blushed slightly and nodded at Connor. He seemed confused at what Abby was agreeing to until she slipped her hand into his.

"Come on, you two," Mia called from the entrance to the nearest rollercoaster.

Abby smiled at Connor and the pair of them ran hand in hand towards Mia and the waiting rollercoaster.

"Nick, can I go on that one," Maddie asked pointing to one of the rides.

"Yes, we'll wait here. Come straight back," Nick answered.

"Alright," Maddie answered as she dashed off to get on her chosen ride.

"You know, you'd make a good dad. You never wanted kids?" Jenny asked Nick after watching him interact with Maddie.

"I did. Helen didn't. It's one of the things we fell out about," Nick admitted.

"I'm sorry," Jenny felt bad for stirring up memories.

"It's alright. Say, you want a drink?" Nick asked.

"We told Maddie we'd wait here," Jenny reminded him.

"I'll go fetch us one," Nick smiled at Jenny and she returned it.

"Alright," she said. "We can go sit over there when Maddie comes back. That way we can still keep an eye on her."

"You know, you'd make a good mum," Nick said softly.

"I guess we're a perfect match, then," Jenny whispered back.

"Yep," Nick placed a gentle kiss on Jenny's cheek before brushing his lips over hers even softer in the briefest of kisses before he headed off to find drinks.

"Yep, a perfect match," Jenny whispered to herself, placing her fingers over where Nick kissed her. "Perfect."


	9. Chapter 9, 'Roller Coaster'

**Chapter 9 – 'Roller Coaster'**

The queue for the rollercoaster had been surprisingly short; only 20 minutes. Before long Abby found herself seated beside Connor, suddenly regretting agreeing to this.

"Connor, I really don't know about this," Abby whispered.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Connor smiled at Abby reassuringly as he said this but Abby still looked worried. "You trust me right?" he asked her gently.

"Of course," Abby answered without thinking.

"You didn't even think about that, did you?" Connor asked her shocked.

"Didn't need to. I'd trust you with my life," Abby answered honestly.

"Then you'll trust me when I say it's gonna by fine?" Connor's voice was quiet and comforting.

"Just this once," Abby replied, reaching over to hold Connor's hand once more now they were fastened in.

The train jerked forward as it started moving and Abby immediately tightened her grip on Connor's hand. Connor squeezed Abby's hand reassuringly, slightly shocked that Abby trusted him enough to follow him onto this ride even when she was frightened.

It was a strange feeling to know that someone trusted you with their lives; a feeling Connor was only now becoming used to. He trusted Abby with his life also; he would tell her too, later when there were no roller coasters in the way. For now he just smiled at Abby when he caught her eye and reassured her as the train began its journey upwards.


	10. Chapter 10, 'Fears and Family's'

**Chapter 10 – 'Fears and Family's'**

Mia sat quietly that night, lost in thought. She watched the events that unfolded around Jenny's flat. She noticed how close Maddie and Jenny had got, almost like family. She knew she would have to watch out for Maddie's mum trying to break them up. Both Jenny and Maddie had both become closer to Nick too; Jenny had started to blush every time Nick smiled at her and Maddie had attached herself to his arm, refusing to let go.

She smiled a little as Jenny and Maddie came over and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"You alright?" Jenny asked her.

"Yeah," Mia's smile grew, "do we get to watch TV?"

Jenny nodded.

"Cool!" Maddie claimed the remote and curled up between Mia and Jenny.

"Jenny, are you scared of anything?" Maddie asked her as they were sat watching TV later that night.

"What do you mean?" Jenny answered the little girl with a question.

"What are you scared of?" The little girl asked again.

"Being chased by dinosaurs?" Jenny said the first thing she could think of that would hopefully satisfy the curious girl's mind.

"I think that's kind of a given," Mia cut in. "What else?"

"People getting hurt," Jenny spoke quietly, "People I care about."

"Like Nick?" Maddie asked with a cheeky grin.

"What are on about you little madam?" Jenny asked turning to tickle the little girl and grinning as Mia joined in.

"I know what she's talking about," Mia said, "You and Nick. We saw you kissing."

"Yeah, it was gross," Maddie pulled a strange face before smiling once again.

"I wish you were my mum," she whispered to Jenny, "then I would have a real family."

Jenny's heart went out to the little girl, "I'm sure that one day you _will_ have a real family, both of you will have."

Maddie's face seemed to brighten at Jenny's words. "Hey, we're missing all the TV!"

Maddie's words set both Mia and Jenny off laughing, with Maddie catching on quickly.

Nick found them a few minutes later laughing their heads off, TV forgotten, and their laughter only seemed to increase when they saw him.

"Women!"


	11. Chapter 11, 'Movie'

**Chapter 11 – 'Movie'**

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Before any of them realised Sunday night had come around and Lester was expecting them at work early Monday morning.

Nick and Jenny were both curled up on the sofa in Jenny's lounge watching some sappy movie that nick had only sat through because Jenny wanted to watch it. Maddie and Mia had gone bowling with Abby and Connor; to give Jenny and Nick some 'alone time' according to Mia. Nick had to conclude that Mia had spent too much time around Abby, the pair of them were so alike.

Nick was startled out of his thoughts by Jenny elbowing him in the ribs gently.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" she asked him with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"What? Sorry, I was just . . . thinking," Nick answered truthfully.

"Me too," Jenny told him.

"About what?" Nick asked.

Jenny sighed, "the girls," she admitted. "I mean, we can't just let them go back to wherever they came. Anything could happen to them, and what about school?"

"Mia teaches Maddie, I think," Nick answered, "Like home schooling."

"In the Permian Era?" Jenny asked. "You can't let them disappear through the anomalys again."

"I'll have a word with Lester. I have an idea," Nick told her. "What time did Abby say they'd bring the girls back?"

"Late," Jenny answered. "We've got ages yet."

"Another movie, then?" At Jenny's nod Nick got up and changed the film that had finished while they were talking.

When he sat back down Jenny snuggled back into his arms and the two of them watched the movie, happy in each others company.

When Abby and Connor dropped the girls off later that night, they discovered Nick and Jenny both sound asleep on the sofa. Nick had his arms wrapped around Jenny and thy both looked so peaceful.

"You girls lock the door and go straight to bed, okay," Abby told the girls as she and Connor left to head home. "Try not to wake Nick and Jenny up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The girls replied, heading off to bed.


End file.
